


Can't you see me?

by holdmybread



Series: Jeongchan oneshots and drabbles [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, jeongchan rise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdmybread/pseuds/holdmybread
Summary: Jeongin gets contact lenses.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: Jeongchan oneshots and drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160591
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Can't you see me?

Jeongin stands in front of the mirror, holding his one eyelid up. Fumbling with the contact, he places his on his eye, then looks left and right. Finally, he blinks a few times, adjusting to the contact in his eye. He looks back at himself-  
And bursts into tears.

He can see. He can see without glasses. He can see his own face, prominent cheekbones and soft eyes, without glasses.

He whimpers, staring at himself, tracing his own features, now no longer blurry. He can't stop smiling, and knows he must look manic. Hiding his face in his hands, he peeks at the mirror, staring into the glasses-less eyes.

Chan bursts into the room a moment later, proving that he’s been standing in front of the door the entire time.

“Baby, is everything ok?”, he asks, concerned by Jeongin's tears.

Jeongin sniffles and tries to stop crying. He might flush out his contacts if he isn't careful.

“I can see”, he says. He’s smiling so hard his cheeks hurt.

Disconcerted, Chan furrows his brow. There's a disconnect between Jeongin's tears and smiling eyes.

“Are the contacts hurting you or something?”

Jeongin lifts his head from his hands. Chan doesn’t get it, of course he doesn't. He has perfect vision.

“I can see without glasses”, Jeongin repeats, trying to convey how monumental this is. Pointing to his face and the glasses laying on the countertop, he realizes he's quivering with excitement.

“Yeah babe”, Chan says, the corners of his eyes crinkling as a gentle smile makes its way onto his face,”you can.”

Jeongin wraps his arms around his waist, hiding the lower half of his face in the crook of Chan’s neck.

He can still study his eyes in the mirror. They look bigger without the glasses. His hair doesn't fall the same way either. Instead of the tips laying on his glasses, they stop right before his eyes.

“I can see”, he says again, amazed.

Chan reciprocates the hug, a chuckle that feels like a rumble going through him. He leans back to catch a glimpse of Jeongin, cupping a hand to Jeongin’s cheek to see him better.

He can see the faint blue around Jeongin’s iris that shows that he has contacts on. The happy expression on his face makes Chan smile even more. He kisses the tip of Jeongin's nose.

With or without glasses, his boyfriend is adorable.


End file.
